1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for distinguishing shampoo and hair conditioner containers and more particularly pertains to a new shampoo and hair conditioner containers indicating system for systems for distinguishing shampoo and hair conditioner containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems for distinguishing shampoo and hair conditioner containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, systems for distinguishing shampoo and hair conditioner containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,204; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,421; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,420; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,137; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,911; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,710.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shampoo and hair conditioner containers indicating system. The inventive device includes first and second raised letters. The first raised letter is configured to resemble the letter S and the second raised letter is configured to resemble the letter C. The first raised letter is adapted for attachment to a shampoo container. The second raised letter is adapted for attachment to a hair conditioner container. The first and second raised letters have tactilely distinguishable exteriors from one another.
In these respects, the shampoo and hair conditioner containers indicating system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of systems for distinguishing shampoo and hair conditioner containers.